Rights to LOVE you
by AngelicDevilsh Style120
Summary: Kaname is in love with his younger step-sister Emma, but loves her dearly and would do anything for her. Even having to fight with his brothers Kaname will not give up on Ema not matter what problem she has he will be there for her. but when he hears that Futo had sex with against her will he is not pleased @ all. "That was us Siblings..." Emma said from Brothers Conflict
1. To take a step or not to?

**"Imouto-chan are you okay?" Kaname asked. "Yes, I'm fine nothing to worry about." I said to him.** "You gave me a bit of a scare there." Kaname put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "Imouto-chan you're burning up! Why didn't you say?" he asked her. "I was having such a good time with you that I didn't want to ruin any of it. I'm really fin...e." I began to say to him but then my eye sight began to blur and I couldn't think straight, I started to fall.. I felt Kaname-oniichan catch me in his arm; I could hear him talking to me but my eyes wouldn't open. "_I have to open my eyes so that he doesn't worry so much._" I said again. I could see something bright in between my eyes then opened them fully. "_Kaname-oniichan_?" he looked behind him to see that I was opening my eyes he had grabbed me and picked me up in his arms they were shaking... "_Gomenasai Oniichan_." Don't apologize! I was so stupid for not paying better attention to you, it's my fault that you're like this. I'm such a fool for letting my cute little sister to be like this." Kaname said still shaking holding onto me, I held on to his strong back holding him in return telling him to calm down just a little bit. "Oniichan come and lay down next to me please?" I asked him. Kaname oniichan pulled away from me to see my face I was blushing so red that he chuckled a bit. "Haha Imouto-chan you're so red. Are you thinking something dirty, or something you want me to do to you?" he said in a teasing tone. "Phm! Oniichan what are you thinking?" I asked him tapping him lightly on his shoulder, I knew that he was teasing me but sometimes I really wonder what goes on in his mind. **He laid down next to me and caging me in his arms, they were flexing saying that "**_No matter what I'll protect you no matter what, I'm here for you_**" **We slept for the rest of the night and I stayed in his arms safe and warm.

Morning came by and waking up still enclosed by his arms I use one of them for a pillow, his sleeping face was adorable that I could stare at it all day just when I wanted to poke his cheek he woke looking at me... "_Imouto-chan what's wrong do I have something on my face?_" Kaname-oniichan asked me; again my face just turned red. "_Was there something that you wanted to do?_" he teased. I puffed hot air out being the slightest mad at him I decide to get up from the bed when I felt a tug from behind me. "_Don't be so cold to me first thing in the morning, I'll play fair, stay here just a bit longer_." He said holding me tighter than before, he cupped my face with his hands and picked it up to his face and kissed me. It got greedier everytime his tongue went deeper kissing every last part inside of my cheek then he stopped brought the kisses down to my neck, then my shoulders and I felt him suck my skin leaving a kiss mark on me; one of his hand went off my face and then traveled to my shirt and up my back. I made an erotic sound. _**"Ahhhh!"**_ "_That's a sweet sound Imouto-chan keep playing that sweet tune for me_?" he said not taking his hand from my back, I didn't know what to do if this keeps up I don't think I'll be able to face the others but my body won't listen to me... that morning kaname-oniichan treated me sweeter then normal even though I was new to it I had sex with him. Even though I'm alive I felt renewed and with no regrets, I feel like I'll have to hide this secret until everyone can accept the fact that this happened.

I got out of bed to take a look at the ocean view that we get to have but only for a short period of time. Looking back to see Kaname-Nissan was still sleeping going back inside to pull the sheet over him... **_"__You'll catch a cold if you sleep like this."_** I said lightly pulling the bed sheets over him then I went back outside again the breeze of the ocean feels so good. Kaname had one eye open looking at her from behind, thinking who was going to hit him first? 12 brothers who have the same feelings for her would kill me if they found out about this, I bet she's thinking the same thing I am. Her in the sunlight made her look like an angel. He thought to himself that he had to tell her sooner or later, he snuck up from behind picking her up. "Niisan?" she asked him. "Imouto-chan I want to spend all the time I can with you before going back to the house so please lets stay like this for just a bit longer. There is one more thing; my co-workers and myself have to go over seas and I don't know when I'm going to be back. I know with everything that has happened recently I don't want to part with you or those words, I leave two days from now so when ever you get the chance and make sure you're not seen come to my room. Every second with you really makes me feel like I'm in heaven." Kaname said holding me tighter then the first. We decide to get out of the room and booking out of the Inn and went shopping just before we went back we also had lunch at a cute diner... I could hear some women in the back staking bout Kaname-niisan. "**Oh wow look at him do you think he's model?**", "**Do you think he's got a girlfriend?**", "**There's no way it could be that little girl he's with.. I'm sure he wants a real women. I'm going to talk to him.**" the women said walking over this way, Kaname-niisan overheard them he picked some clothes for me to try on. "**Hi there, I see you got rid of the little girl you were with. What's she your younger sister? Want to get together and have some fun? You know with some real women?**" One of the ladies asked. "_Sorry ladies, I'm not interested._" Kaname-niisan said to them shooing them away. I didn't want to come out and make things worst well I hope not. Slowly opening the curtains showing him how I looked in the new skirt and top he picked out for me. "_How do I look?_" Ema asked. "You look great.. Go on back and change I'll buy it." Kaname-san said. "_It's your lost buddy, you lost a real prize winner!_" One of the women said storming off the other one was not too far behind. "**I'm ready to go Kaname-san.**" Ema said coming out of the dressing room with the clothes in her hand heading towards the cashier to pay for the clothes. "The total's 22.50." she said, Kaname-san took out two twenties to pay. "the change is 17.50. thank you and please come again to visit us." She said and with that we left the store and then hopped on a train to go back home 2hrs and we were home. "**WELCOME HOME!**" streamers were flying all over us when we walked in the front door. "Hello everyone glad to be back.." Ema said. "Souvenir!" Wataru said bouncing up and look at the bag I had in my hand... "**_Sorry Wataru-kun but these are clothes Kaname-san got for me.. next time we can go somewhere you want and I'll buy you something._**" She said patting him on the head the others were thinking "LUCKY!" they also wanted to be patted on the head but they were already grown enough that they didn't needed to be patted... "_I'm going to go and change, I'll be back in a bit._" With that she left back down the elevator to the fourth floor, the others were staring at Kaname. "What happened between you two when you were gone?", "You got her clothes? something doesn't feel right..." Masaomi-san said giving Kaname an evil glare. Downstairs Ema was changing into her new clothes that Kaname-niisan bought for her as soon as she finished there was a knock on the door and there stood Futo. "_**Neesan you look cuter then before.. something's new. It's the clothes don't tell me Kaname-niisan got them for you?**_" he said under his breath in rage just a bit, of course Ema didn't noticed and nodded her head yes. Ema was his and his alone just the thought that someone else than him got her something and something so cute pissed him off he turned around and stormed down the hall not looking back at her. "**_Futo-kun? Where are you going?_**" Ema said looking over past the door he was gone she thought "**What's gotten into him?**" not knowing the reason what was wrong with him she finished up in her room and went back upstairs to the others. **_(5th floor)_ **getting off the elevator up the little set of stairs to get to the other set of stairs the lead downstairs to the living room. Ukyo-niisan made a cup of tea for her, "Thank you." Ema said taking a sip it armed her up the one thing she needed. She didn't see Futo wondering where he went to after he cam to her room may be he went back to his room? Oh well if he wanted to talk to her he knew where to find her like always.

**_(Back on the fourth floor)_ **Futo punched the wall multiple times he was mad that another man was with Neesan. "**_Futo? Leave the wall it didn't do anything to you.. do you need to talk Emma-san she's in the living room._**" Tsubaki said staring at him. "Mind your own business!" Futo said kicking the wall and walking away from his older brother. "The only thing that would get him ticked off is Yusuke or maybe Ema? If it's now I'm interested.." Tsubaki said heading towards the living room. (In the living room) everyone was having a good time laughing everyone but Futo and Kaname... Kaname was in his room getting ready for his trip over seas which he didn't want to go and leave Ema behind but he couldn't help it. 2hrs passed by and Kaname heard a knock on the door to his room on the other side stood Ema.. "Kaname-niisan there's..." before she could finished Kaname grabbed her and pulled her into his room and locked the door he kissed her deeply, his tongue kissing her sweetly but yet somehow rough Ema wanted because she couldn't breath or that Kaname didn't want to let her go even for a second.. it was already dark out everyone went to bed not knowing that Ema was in Kaname's room his kisses got deeper and deeper it was harder to breath then it lead towards the bed he loosened her new shirt that he got for her.. "Kaname-niisan I can take it off myself.." She said "The only reason why I wanted to get you new clothes is so that I could take them off, I knew that they'd be easy to slip on and off" he said. "**Mmmm niisan!**" She said pouting she didn't complain for to long that night it slowly progressed but they had sex again and only they got home that same day too.. man niisan sure was greedy today, "**Imouto-chan I leave in the morning at 7am... One more kiss and go back to your room make sure you don't get caught..**" that last kiss he didn't want it to end at all then he let go sat up on the bed she also got doing up her shirt "**I'll see you in the morning okay? Good night Kaname-niisan.**" She said that and quietly went out the door and managed to get to the elevator she later found out that she had to use the bath room she thought that she might wanna change from her clothes that everyone has already seen so she went back to her room; after she changed into something more comfortable went back out to the elevator to go to the bathroom. Just when she was about to open the door there was Futo. "**Oh Neesan you're up pretty late.**" Futo said taking hold of her arm and pushing her to the wall behind her. "Futo-kun?" She asked but before she could say anything else he kissed her... "Stop playing with Kaname-niisan before you get in trouble. Ok Neesan?" Futo left her with those parting words and went back to his room.

SO END THE FIRST CHAPTER. Want more tell me what you liked and leave some comments before I do the second chapter. Thank for reading The first chapter.


	2. Futo and I?

**In the first chapter I left off where Futo just kissed Ema and went back to his room. "That was us. SIBLINGS." Ema: Brothers Conflict.**

_Ema couldn't get that one kiss out of her head but she loved Kaname so why was that kiss in front of the others that she shared with Kaname-niisan? Her face turn bright red that kiss playing back in her head._ Trying to think of something else she went to sleep, morning came by and it was 6:50 Ema looked at her clock gasped rushed out of bed to get dressed and get something she didn't want to miss her last chance to Kaname before he left for how long? She didn't know but knowing that she wanted to see him off for his trip. _After rushing to get dressed she locked the door to her room and headed to the elevator also waiting was the one person she didn't want to face was Futo, she was surprised that he was still home also to see that he didn't have a shoot, or anything that had him doing work related._ "**Good morning Neesan.**" Futo said waiting for the elevator not looking at her, of course she didn't say anything just nodded her head. "**Still thinking about that kiss I gave you last night? Do want another one?**" He asked teasing her knowing that her face would turn red. He started to laugh then poked her on the forehead. "**I'm only joking...**" the elevator came she rushed in and Futo was right behide her pushing to the wall of the elevator just like last night. "**_Or was I joking last night... May be if I kiss you again I'll remember. Want to give it a try?_**" Futo said narrowing his eyes she knew that he was for real the elevator doors closed behind him. He took his leg in between her leg picked up her face leaning in for a kiss, he led her on but only blew wind at her face "When Kaname-niisan is gone I'll play with you.. k Neesan?" Futo finished saying _**(ding)**_ the sound of the elevator reaching the ground floor "Come wouldn't want to miss your chance would you?" he said again. Ema got out not looking at her little step-brother right on time there was a cab in front and Kaname was putting his last piece of luggage in. Ema came out Futo, "_Have a safe trip Kaname-san._" She said to him. "**_Imouto-chan thank you. I should be back in 2 months, well everyone I'm off!_**" Kaname said waving off to everyone before getting in the cab, he got and told the cab driver to go. Once he was in he had his phone and text Ema. "**I will try my best to text you when I can. I love you, be a good girl while I'm gone.**" The cab was gone from the sight of the others a few minutes Ema got the text and blushed from everyone was already heading inside and so did she... not knowing Futo was looking right at her he probably knew that it was from Kaname, just the thought passed him off. 20minutes later Ema was in her room playing video games that Nastume-san sent over for her to try out. She kept dying when it came to the boss she did what ever she could to beat it; so she decided hoping it wouldn't bother him ask texted Nastume-san for help on how to beat the boss... He agreed to help her beat the boss. Ema set out to go meet Nastume-san at a near by coffee shop, she was on the edge of her seat when Nastume-san got there he asked her "**You didn't order anything yet? Get anything you want I'll buy.**" "_No, it's okay I was the one that asked you out here so I'll buy._" She said in return. After exchanging words at the coffee shop they both leave Ema thanks him for the information, it started to get colder then the last time when they first got to the shop. "**_Do you always wear you hair like that?_**" Nastume asked her. "_Yeah I guess I do._" Ema said to answer his question. Nastume took off his scarf and put it around Ema's neck "**Here I can't be held responsible for having to get my cute little sister sick now can I?**" He said

"**Thank you Nastume-san**." Ema said going the opposite direction from her brother. Going home after the shop Ema reached the apartments just when she was going to open the door behide her was Tsubaki. "**Where were you sis? I was looking for you earlier but couldn't find you.**" Tsubaki said... "_Oh you scared me!_" She lipped Tsubaki was looking at her lips and soft they looked to kiss... There: "**I got you!**" he said. She blushed from what happened only a few steps behind was Futo.. "**_What did you just do to her?_**" Futo asked his older brother "**Get away from her!**" He raged running forward and punching him in the face. "Tsubaki-san?! Futo stop!" Ema shouted at him he flinched stopping in his tracks, "Neesan?" Futo asked. "Stop right now! If there's one thing **_I HATE is Violence!_** Tsubaki-san are you okay can you stand?" Ema said "Why help him? He kissed in front of me. You're mine aren't you? Right Neesan?" Futo asked with a snarl under his throat. "_**NO I am not yours, you're acting too childish for me so go something and think it over! When you come back apologize to your brother! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!**_" Ema snared back at him the color drained from his face to floor from her response... All he could was nod he had never seen this side of her and hoped to not see it again now she really hated him for what he did they all went inside not saying a word to each other Futo got off on his floor while the other two went up another 2 floors Ema got the first aid kit and punch made an echo it left a bruise on his face she disinfected the put a bandage on it. **_"There.. How do you feel Tsubaki-san?"_ **She said packing up the kit to turn to look at him. **"I'm fine now thanks to your help. I'd never think that Futo would ever punch me and I didn't know you could be so fierce. I want to know more. See more of you"** Tsubaki said _pulling me into him cupping my face with his hand tilted my face to his it was so close that I could feel him breathing on me I pushed on his chest saying _"No!" his reply was **_"You mean keep going? Don't you? You're so pretty I just want to see more then anyone."_ **Tsubaki said grabbing me again pulling me back and laid me on his lap kissing me. _His lips were soft like Kaname's; wait what am I doing I am in love with Kaname-niisan I promised that I would be a good girl and not to cheat on him so why am I letting this happening it feels good his lips and Futo's but why? My mind is telling to stop but my heart is telling me that I want more just like him, greedy like him for 15 minuets all we did was kiss and no one came to disturb us Tsubaki's were warm moaning between kisses whispering "I LOVE YOU." I can't see his face anymore the way that we breathe fogs up the mirrors for 5 minutes. _**"Tsubaki-san please stop!"** I began to say but his lips covered mine sweetly but so tenderly the heat in the bathroom was so hot that he took of his shirt and slowly took one of his up my shirt. I moaned his lips covered mine again his tongue was inside mouth like a sword fight with our mouths. _I could feel him flexing making sure that my body is close to his. It's so hot in the bathroom, we've been in here for an hour Tsubaki took his hand from my shirt to my skirt. _"Tsubaki-san!"** I shouted at him pushing at him by the shock he'd let go of me when I knew I was free I got up and went to my room and locked the door. I didn't show my face until morning... I avoided Tsubaki at every chance there was.. I didn't want to see him after that night I'm in love with Kaname not him nor Futo, my heart keeps betraying me I don't know what to do. If there's one person I didn't want to see it was Futo but this times he tag teamed with Tsubaki and backed me into a corner.** _"What do you two want?" _**Ema said holding her hands to her chest afraid of what will happen.**

**_"I noticed you've been avoiding us, why? Mmmm Nee-san?"_ **Futo asked with his lean narrow eyes. _I wanted to push past him but then again there was Tsubaki standing there too. I'm trapped._ **"He's right. Him and I talked it over and we know what we both want and that's you.. you have to pay for making us this way. What do you say?"** Tsubaki said asking after Futo. _"I don't need to pay for anything now get out of the way!"_ Ema shouted at them both. _"The same trick wont work on us twice, we're both for real sis. We only want your love and we're not giving up until we get what we want."_ They both said at the same time in harmony. What was she to do? So Tsubaki grabbed one of her wrist then pulled her over his shoulder and Futo put a piece of tape over her mouth so she couldn't yell and she was carried to Futo's room where no one would look because they knew that he could be moody from time to time. I was laid on top of Futo's bed and he took the tape off my lips;_ "Let me go back to my room! This is crazy!"_ I yelled once it was removed. Futo grabbed my chin and looked at me straight in my eyes and said; "_**You'll do this with Kaname-niisan but not us? Naughty girl now you really need to be punished for what you've done. Bad girl."** "Oh they've gone that far? Come on let us have a taste too." _Tsubaki said with pleasure and with a smile on his face that scared me the most a sinister smile that could give anyone the chills. _Tsubaki went to kiss my ankle and traveled up my leg; I moaned from the kiss on my ankle but then his tongue came and his saliva went up my leg I wanted to moan but Futo covered my mouth with one hand and began to unbutton my shirt with the other; trying to yell with his hand in my face I couldn't do much so I caved in._ **"What I good girl you are you finally caved... that's just vent better for us because we really don't want to hurt you." "I'm going to take a shower so do what you want for now Tsubaki-niisan, but when I come back the real fun will begin."** Futo said. Then I noticed a breeze near my legs; my skirt came off and Tsubaki still licking me and I was tied to the bed post it was there pretty tight it felt like if I tried to move my wrist would come off, now I could feel the breeze on my chest my shirt was off. Futo went to go shower on the 5th floor so it was only Tsubaki; I don't know if I should feel happy or scared even more because the first time he kissed me Futo punch him and now he's agreeing with him to gang me. Talk about not fair! "Did Kaname-niisan do any of this with you? Come on tell me._**" Tsubaki said. "As if I'd tell you! You're nothing like the brother I first met when I came here! Snap out of it what are you going to gain from this? Me hating you if that what you want?!" "I hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you! TSUBAKI-NIISAN I HATE YOU!"**_ Ema shouted to the top of her lungs she could her Futo out side the door arguing with one of is brothers. Tsubaki stop everything that he was doing and looked at me with sad eyes he untied me from the bed post I got up slowly got my clothes put them back on and went towards the door wondering if Tsubaki was going to stop her but he didn't; when Ema reached the door it pushed open knocking her to the floor. **"What the?! Tsubaki-niisan you'd let her go?"** Futo asked. _"That's enough Futo! I think we only scared her, the opposite of what we wanted leave it alone! Go on Ema."_ Tsubaki said getting up from the bed patting me on my head and hitting Futo hard. "What the heck was that for?!" Futo asked rubbing his head. _**"That's for the punch last week! Damn BRAT!"**_ Tsubaki went out the room leaving only Futo and I; _"Go and on and go back to your room Neesan you heard him!"_ **He shouted and I slowly walked pasted him, I felt a tug of the wrist and pulled my body to his to kiss him. His shampoo smelled fresh, his arms were a work in progress; his lips so warm and to his surprise I kissed him back that night I didn't go back to my room I spent it with him. **Morning came by so fast that I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes I sat up in the bed and looked around the room then in the bed Futo was still there; his sleeping was handsome. **_"Wait? Why am I wearing no clothes Futo-kun?!"_** She asked him. **"Neesan calm down it's still too early. Since you stayed last night I decide to give myself a little gift, thanks for last night you were beautiful in every way possible."** Futo-kun said getting up in bed to kiss me on my forehead how can he say that so casually right there and then I wanted to take the pillow and hit him with it; he could see that I was mad and could that I wanted to hit him when I grabbed the pillow to bring it to his face he grabbed hold of my wrist. **"No need for that Neesan, if you wanted another kiss all you had to do was ask for it."** Futo-kun said kissing me hard for a minute he was honest with his feelings for me.


	3. Forgiveness?

**Ema slept with Futo-kun? Will Kaname find out?! Ema will get a text from Kaname saying that he'll be home in a week?**

After putting her clothes on Ema went to the bathroom to wash up from the night before Futo had left for work he was doing another photo shoot for a new magazine that was going to come out; it's Monday and I have to get ready to go to school with Yusuke-kun a classmate of mine and also my little step-brother I could tell that he had a big crush on me and all I did was laugh at him a little bit inside my head. "Good morning Ukyo-niisan. Do you need any help with making breakfast?" I asked him walking down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. "No it's okay, breakfast is already on the table for Yusuke and you. I've already cleaned up here and I already ate; so I'm heading out have a good day at school." Ukyo-san said grabbing his coat and bag and heading up the stairs to the door I heard it lightly shut behind him. "Oh good morning Yusuke-kun, Ukyo-niisan already put breakfast on the table for you make sure you eat okay?" I said to him sitting down at the table eating my breakfast with him. Only a few minutes after we ate we cleaned up our eating stations and headed out the door for school, they cleaned up their stations and headed out the door. "It looks like it's going to be another beautiful day, don't you think Yusuke-kun?" Ema said. "Yeah!" He said blushing hard he turned his head but I could the slightest bit of pink; we reached the entrance gates for school. The day went by slowly, the teacher had us in a new seating arrangement and he sat Yusuke-kun and I together; he forgot one of his textbooks at home soon I let him share with me. Then lunch came right after math which no one really liked; I was chatting with some girls from my class soon as lunch finished we had to get ready for gym. I never knew why but we'd always split up guys on one side and girls on the other, the boys were playing baseball wile the girls played volleyball; some of the boys were staring at the girls side of the field. I could see Yusuke-kun looking but he didn't pay attention to what he was doing and got hit in the head with a baseball, you hear everyone scream and run towards him asking him if he was okay? Two boys helped him walk to the infirmary, I went over to the teacher asked him I could use the bathroom he said ok I didn't like to lie but I went inside the school to text our brother Masaomi-san. {"Yusuke-kun got hit in the head in the head with a baseball, he went to the school infirmary. He didn't look so well so I just wanted to let you know." Emma ;).} only a few minutes I sent him the text he sent me one back. "Please keep me updated with him if he gets any worse let me know I'll pick him up; thank you Masaomi-san."

Gym class ended and we had one more class to go to. I asked the teacher if I could go see Asahina Yusuke she said okay. I got up to see him in the infirmary; I asked the nurse what bed was his and she said "Two beds on your left." Going to where she told me I found him sleeping. I text Masaomi-san "Yusuke-kun seems fine he's sleeping right now and school's almost over, so I'll wait with him until school ends so we might be home a bit late." Emma sent the text to him. The bell went off three times I went back to the classroom right quick to grab our bags. "Yusuke-kun it's time to wake up school's over... Oh come on." Ema said slightly tapping him on his head his eyes opened slowly. "Ahh! Hinata-san don't sneak up on me like that!" He shouted raising his arms in the air like he was on a roller coaster ride and his face was really red. "Calm down would you, you were hit in the head with a baseball in gym class. Some of the boys carried you in the infirmary and I've already texted Masaomi-san, I have a feeling that he'd want to take a look at you. Come on school's over it's time to go home." I said to him passing him his bag. Helping him get up from the bed. "Oh thank you. How long was I out for?" He asked her. "All afternoon." Ema said heading out the door not looking at him when she replied to his question. "Oh wow! Thanks for checking up on me Hinata-san." Yusuke-kun said blushing. "We're home." They both said walking into the door everyone was in the living room looking. At Yusuke. "Are you sure you're okay I don't have to take you to the hospital?" Masaomi-san asked. "Nii-san I'm fine but I am hungry, what's for super?" He asked. Masaomi started to rub his head and began to laugh and teasing him. "Ukyo-niisan do you need any help with anything?" Ema asked. "No it's okay, Yusuke-kun wasn't too much to handle?" Ukyo asked. "No he wasn't, he was rather calm.." Ema said. After everything settled down I got a shower and went to my room I noticed that my phone was going off Kaname-niisan is calling me. I picked it up after the first ring, "Hello? Kaname-niisan?" I replied. "Imouto-chan it's been a while.. How have you been? I'll be heading home really soon within the week; I might get in Saturday morning. I'm dying to see you." He said. :There's no way I could tell him what happened between me and Futo, I don't want to see the aftermath of that. I have a bad feeling that it's going to be ugly.: "Okay I can't wait to see you either. See you. When you get home." Ema said on the phone to Kaname. After the phone call Ema heard the door went to it and looked through the peephole and there stood Futo with his arms crossed and annoyed as usual, I quietly chain the door and open it slowly and ask him what he wanted. "Let me in how long are you going to make me wait outside of the door? Nee-san?" Futo asked. I slammed the door in his face, he began banging on the door shouting to let him in but she was too scared like last time he forced himself on her and she slept with him... she started to blush remembering those thing she didn't know how to bring it up with Kaname-niisan. The noise from the door and she heard a thud on the wall rushing to the door she opened it and saw that Kaname-niisan was home? How could that be he said that he'd be home in a week not tonight she could see that there was rage on his face she wondered what Futo said to him... Kaname ignored Ema and gave her a quick look say that "I'll talk to you later now go back inside.." the look in his eyes were scary beyond reason Ema had chills going down her back and up, she understood the situation and started to go back inside when Futo said something.. "I told him if that's what you're wondering... he know that I had you, don't be shy stay out here for a bit." Ema's face began to turn pale as a ghost and dropped to her knees; Kaname let go of Futo and rushed to Ema pick her up and carried her into her room closing the door on Futo glaring at him with even more rage once the door closed Futo grinned and left the hallway and went back to his room... Inside Ema's room Kaname carried her to her bed and gently put her down he saw that she was clenching to her shirt, Kaname didn't wait for her to answer and left the room not looking back at her either... she could see the look of disappointment on his face she clenched even harder on her shirt he stopped in front of the door turned around to face her raising his arm and hand to her. "Ema, do you want to forget __his__touch? If so come here." Kaname said. Ema rushed up from the bed and went over to Kaname-niisan hugging him tightly; he hugged her back. He kissed her forehead and picked her up again carried her to the bed laying his body over hers slowly peeling the clothes off of her and then his own. "Since the moment I left the house I wanted to touch you like this and when I get home I got Futo telling that he had sex with you? Even thought he's my little brother I wanted to rip him to pieces and he knew it; he knows what gets under my skin and when it comes to you I get madder then I normally do. Imouto-chan can I ask you this one thing, Do you love me?" Kaname asked her... I kissed her head more and more then began to cry; he wiped her tears away kissing her deeper and deeper. That night Ema forgot about everything including Futo's touch having sex with Kaname put her mind at rest...

Ema slowly started to wake to not see Kaname there next to her. "Kaname where are you?" I asked... He didn't reply so she got dressed got out of bed to look for him... Ema looked and looked until she found him in the living room with the rest of his brothers. She pondered what was going on down there so she kept quite and listened to the conversation. "Kaname! What the hell were you thinking? She is our little sister, obviously you weren't thinking when you decide to sleep with her! As soon as I heard I just wanted to be sick..." Ukyo-san shouted from the top of his lungs. Then the eldest got up and did something no one would have ever guess he'd do. He punched Kaname in the stomach, Kaname didn't see that coming so he fell to his knees in pain... "Does it hurt? Good it should. from now on you are to stay away from her, and her away from you. Be lucky that's all I say, if you even try to get close to her we'll just have to move you out this house far away from her! Now do I make myself clear?" Masaomi-san said. Kaname looked at his brother in defeat and agreeing to the terms set out for the both of them. Ema really loved Kaname and didn't want to leave him, she slowly got up and found her way back to her room and began to cry along the way. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing down her cheeks, she had made it back to her room and fell on the bed continuing to cry she heard a knock on the door at first she didn't answer it but the knocks just kept getting louder and could not ignore it anymore "I get it! You're at the door, geeeez I'm coming already!" Ema said angrily and opened the door to see Futo on the other side... "What do you want Futo?" "Oh come sis can't you be nicer then that?" Futo said just waltzing into her room, she really didn't want to see or talk to him because he was the one who got Kaname in trouble and who now can't be allowed near her. "I know you were there in the living room listening to our conversation.. Bad girl for ease dropping I think you need to be punished." Futo said coming closer and closer to me until he was right in front of me, one hand was around my waist and the other cupped my face I try to look away but he makes me face him. "Crying? Poor thing, maybe not punishment but comforting is what you really need." Futo said lowering his face to kiss Ema on the forehead, underneath her eyes, her nose, and then her mouth at first it started on gentle and sweet but then he began to get greedy with his kisses. Wanting more from her and more than she could give to him... "Stop it Futo-kun. Sleeping with you was bad enough but I don't want this now get off of me! You're the one to blame for getting Kaname-niisan in trouble in the first place. Now he can't be anywhere near me I HATE YOU!" Ema said pushing with all her might and did it.

"ouch Ema-neechan that hurt." he said getting up, "So you hate me huh? Oh well if I can't have you then neither can Kana-nii I'll make sure of it." Futo said leaving her all alone to stew. She could never forgive him for what he did. Ema's phone went off Kaname was calling her, she picked it up with no hesitation "Hello Kaname? Are you okay?" she asked "I'm fine Imouto-chan how are you feeling? Futo just texted me saying that you were there in the living room when i was told that i couldn't be anywhere near you. Were you there?" "yes I was. And what Masaomi-san decided was unfair to what you and I feel for each other. I hate the fact you have to be away from me. Futo said that if he can't have me then either can you, he'd make sure of it he said." the phone was quite for what felt like forever. "Oh he said that huh? We'll see about that. I'm going to make sure that I have you right next to me and very soon you can bet on that."


	4. Just the two of Us?

**I'm Back. Sorry, It took me so long to get back to my fanfictions. I'm glad that you guys like 'Rights to Love you.' I'm doing my best to finish this one.**

**Futo made a big mess and wants Ema and Kaname to pay the price. Now Kaname can't be allowed anywhere near Ema, she get's a call from Kaname saying he was going to find a way to her next to him and she could bet on that. "**_I Love you no matter what, no one is going to take you away._" "oh... that's what we are siblings." **Ema**

**Kaname's point of view.**

"So he thinks that he can keep me from you, I don't think so. I won't let that happen Imouto-chan. Go to bed I'll handle Futo later." "Kaname where are you at?" she asked me, "I'm at a hotel in my room feeling lonely without you here." I replied back. "Good night Kaname, I love you." she said and hung up the phone before I could answer back. She probably wants me next to her just as bad as I want her next to me, what does futo have to gain from this mess? Imouto-chan is mad at him just like I am. I can't do anything right now but when I can He's got it coming to him I don't care even if he is my little brother, he's never seen me mad but he's going to see it sooner then he thinks...

**Imouto-chan's point of view.**

"so he's in a hotel. I wish I had asked him which one he's in, I want to be next to him right now." I try to go to sleep but can't find peace, I have this uneasy feeling in me that when I wake up everything is not going to be happy go lucky. The next morning I still have this uneasy feeling in my heart I get dressed for school and make my way to the kitchen and Ukyo-niisan treats me the same as if anything last night didn't affect him. "Good morning. How did you sleep last night?" he said with a smile acting as if nothing happened last night with Kaname and I. Yusuke-kun comes downstairs to eat with me "yo." he says with a shade of red crawling his face and that made him cute as a brother. We finished eating and made our way to school with no exchange of words and that made it awkward finally, to the school a bunch of girls were screaming making a lot of noise and I wondered what the heck about. making my way past the screaming girls and there stood Futo-kun in the middle surrounded by his fangirls... Now that sight made me want to be sick to my stomach. Yusuke-kun and Futo fight like cats and dogs so this might not be good. He looked towards us and gave me a wink, turning my head and I made my way into the school because I wanted to be nowhere near him not for the pain he's caused. I need to text Kaname and let him know what's going on. "Hinata! wait up." Yusuke-kun said from behind me, he caught his breathe. "some of the other kids said that he was going to transfer here." just hearing that made my blood boil to its max. "Oh great that's the last thing I need or want is to share a school with him." I said with annoyance in my tone. Yusuke-kun just looked at me sadly, "what's wrong Yusuke-kun?" I asked him "oh nothing I'll meet you in the classroom." he said and he dashed for the class. before school starts I need to text Kaname. just as I'm about to take my phone out "yo nee-san." a whisper came to my ear I turned and it was futo. "what do you want?" "hide me somewhere." he said. "no! hide yourself! I'm not in charge of you. you want to come to this school well get use to what you have. I for one am not your bodyguard nor babysitter, so help yourself out by staying the heck out of my business!" I walked away from him but he pulled me and took me behind a tree. "you're so mean neesan." he said pushing me against the tree and giving me a kiss he got greedy again so I punched him, "ouch that hurt neesan." he held to his stomach in pain. "Good it such after that stunt you pulled you're getting off easy, tick me off anymore and I'll tell everyone at home that you had sex with me and I didn't like it at all. lets see how much that hurts." I stormed away from him and made my way to class. Yusuke-kun kept staring at me from the corner of his eye. The teacher came to our desk with a look of irritation on her face "ASAHINA-KUN!" oh that got his attention alright "NEXT TIME PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! OR ELSE YOU YOU'LL HAVE EXTRA CREDIT HOMEWORK." the teacher said and everyone in the class started to laugh. another day at school and it's going by so slow, lesson by lesson. "ahh time for gym class again." Yusuke said, "make sure you don't get hit on the head again with a ball like last time." I said to him. They have us separated again the boys do their thing and the girls do theirs. The girls play a few games of soccer I missed the kick because I looked up and there stood Futo being a pain to me but anyone else, he's an Idol at an everyday school. He was looking around for something when he was looking my way. and that made my stomach turn, "Hinata, geez you missed the kick. anyone would be with all that screaming going on right next to the field." one of the girls said, feeling ma pair of hands on my shoulders; "Oh my gosh! Futo is looking right at you. Lucky! Oh my gosh, he smiled at you too." another girl said, I shake off the girls' hands and make my way over to the teacher. "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked. "Sure thing Hinata. Are you feeling okay?" the teacher sounded concerned; "I'm fine." looking out of the corner of my eye HIS face became stern and annoyed and I don't care.

**Futo-kun's point of view.**

she ignored me complete like I wasn't here. She has guts to do that to me I came all the way over here just to see her play but she doesn't want anything to do with me, I'll change her mind about that and soon before Kana-nii can do anything about it. I won't hand over Ema-nee so easily to Kana-nii. She walked off the field and went wherever she was headed. Oh wells I'll get her after school lets see if she ignores me then. This is so boring, I'd rather be performing and after that having Neesan all to myself and not having to share with my 12 other brothers fighting over to get her attention and affection. When school lets out I made my way to her class but someone told me that "oh Hinata-san was picked up 10 minutes ago by the name of Asahina. a brother of Yusuke's he was surprised as the rest of us. he looked like he was at least 30 years old, I would like to know how she knows someone like him. He was good looking too." a girl said from her class. Okay that's it! Kana-nii wants to play that way, game on.

_"Kaname?" Ema said. "Imouto-chan you have no idea on how much I wanted you with me. I'm not letting you go, the other can't hurt me as along as I have you by my side." Kaname got greedy with his kisses and she didn't care because that's how much she loves him, she had to catch her breath. she told him about her day and how Futo is now a student at the University and that really ticked him. going through his mind is that should he beat Futo to a pulp but he knew that Ema wouldn't like that so he tried his best to keep his cool. "Kaname?" she looked at me with such a worried and sad look. I picked her up and held her against the wall kissing her deeper she opened her mouth and complied with my greedy request. Futo's got another thing coming when he gets home, ha wish I could see his face when he gets __in trouble. I'll put that in the back of my mind Ema comes first and nothing is going to ruin that. No matter how many times iI get to taste her she's always sweet can't get enough of her. That night we spend it in my hotel room our phones were turned off so no one could bug us. we did whatever we wanted to our hearts content, no one could get in the way of that. Our morning came slowly she was curled up in my arms sound asleep and Beautiful, I kissed the top of her forehead she only moved a bit and was fast asleep again..._

**That's the end for chapter 4 I hope you guys like it and sorry again it took me so long to write it. Enjoy! **


	5. Finding love for you

_Ema is with Kaname because he picked her up from the University 10 minutes before class lets out. Futo went to go and tease Ema some more but when he got to the class he heard that she was gone with maybe Yusuke-kun's brother and Futo had a good feeling that it was Kaname._

**Futo's View**

Kana-nii is some freaking sneaky. It makes me mad that he came to the University and took her. wait until Masa-nii hears this it's really going to make him so mad. I made my way home and Yusuke stayed at school trying out for clubs and that sounded boring to me, as I step in the house Masa-nii is there. perfect just the brother I want to see. "**Masa-nii there's something I think you really want to hear. Kana-nii came to the University and got Ema.**" I said as I played my cards right. the look on Masa-nii's face doesn't change, "**Oh is that true Futo. strange because I already heard that from Yusuke and Kaname told me something interesting too; you slept with your step sister and that you forced her? What is wrong with? Kaname said that you also had a big grin on your face when you told him that you had sex with her. I thought Kaname was in trouble but you have another thing coming to you if you think you're getting away with this mess! you forced her to do something she never agreed to.**" I noticed that no one else was home but us. "_Where is everyone else?_" I asked Masa-nii, "**They're all out at the time.**" and that's all that he said to me not giving anything else away, the rage that was on his face told me that I've got chores in the near future and for a long time too. Kana-nii!

**Kaname's view**

geez, I feel a chill going up and down my back. might be futo talking bad about me behind my back, well he got what was coming to him. Ema is still here with me curled up in my arms and she looks too cute that I don't want to wake her at all, but I want to get a shower after last night's activities. mmmm... she gave a little moan and woke up, her smile gave a little jump in my heart, "_Good morning Ema. Did you sleep okay last night?_" I asked her and a sweet shade of pink crawled on her face, she was remembering what happened last night. I cupped her face up to mine and kissed her on her cheek. "_Come Ema. Shower time._" I picked her up and I made my way to the bathroom with her in my arms not letting her go that sweet shade of pink came to her face, "**_Kaname, I can walk you know._**" she said but she wants me to put her down but I don't want to. "_I know that Ema but I want to carry you like a princess that's all._" still not letting her go and into the spacious bathroom. We took a bath and had breakfast we sat in silence, "_is there anything you want to do Ema?_" I asked her to break the ice... I want to know what going on in her head; does she want to be here with me? does she still love or does she love another? not knowing the answer is too painful for my heart alone. I want to know but I won't force them out of her only when she wants to tell me, and try my best to keep it together when the truth comes out. "**_um if it's okay with you I'd want to go home and get a change of clothes and find something to do?_**" she said looking at me trying to read my face, what is she thinking?

**Ema's view**

Having to wake up like this right next to Kaname is the best. ever since the shower, he's had this look on his face that won't go away. I wonder what he's thinking? Breakfast was too quiet, he startled me by asking what I wanted to do today. when he heard my answer His face has been sad looking, my heart belongs to him so whatever is hurting him it's hurting me too. "_**Kaname is there something bugging you. You have this sad look on your face ever since the shower, please don't lie to me either.**_" I said looking into his eye hoping that he would tell me... but he didn't say anything the look in his eyes said soon if it wasn't going to be too painful for him but there was only more worry in my heart after seeing him like that... we make our way home and when I turned on my phone there's were 15 texted messages from everyone with a phone and 26 missed calls from Ukyo, Azusa, Tsubaki, Subaru, Natsume, Hikaru, and Iori. Geez maybe I should have let them know what I was doing. I've been gone since yesterday and all this morning too. Soon enough we're home and Tsubaki gives me a big hug and gives Kaname the stink eye just glaring at him. "**Tsubaki_. you squeezing me too tightly, can't breathe._**" I said to him wanting to get out and breathe of air before he cut off all my air-ways, "Sorry, we were worried about you. what did he do to you? if he hurt you I'm going to kill him" Tsubaki said just glaring at his older brother...

Sorry this chapter is so short I've been having writers block and been working on something else. don't forget to follow me or the story. thanks

AngelicDevilish Style120


End file.
